This invention relates to fishhook setters and more specifically to a fishhook that is augmented with a spring to set the hook.
The prior art is replete with fishhooks and fishhook setters. In general, a fish contacts the hook and a compressed spring often on a hair trigger is released to set the hook in the fish's mouth. These fishhooks are unnecessarily complex and sensitive in a cocked condition and frequently are unsuccessful in hooking the fish. The sudden release also often results in a missed opportunity if the fish releases the trigger by gentle nudging before it attempts to swallow the baited hook or if the sudden release rips through the fish.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fishhook that employs an uncompressed spring prior to engagement with a fish. It is another object that the fishhook not require a trigger that releases the spring in setting the hook in the fish. It is another object that the fishhook be augmented by a spring in a rest condition compressed by the fish only as it pulls on the hook. It is also an object that the hook tolerate some movement of the fish against the hook before the hook is set allowing the hook to significantly engage the fish gently before it is set. It is a further object that the fishhook provide an attachment apparatus that allows attachment and exchange of bait, fishing lures, floats and weights without retying a fishing line.